bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop
Betty Boop is the main proadcasting character, also known as Baby Boop & Bitsy Boop. She actually began as a caricature of 1920's singer & actress Helen Kane in one of the talkartoon series entitled Dizzy Dishes which was released in 1930,but officially, Betty Boop was only 16 years old, according to a 1932 interview with Fleischer (although in The Bum Bandit, she's portrayed as a married woman with many children, and speaks in a deep toned voice, rather than the standard "boop-boop-a-doop" voice). Origins The character was originally created as an plump anthropmorphic French poodle, which was originally meant as a caricature towards Helen Kane, The character was only meant to have made one shot apperance, but the public loved the character so Paramount & The Fleischer Studios continued onwards with the character. By the 1930 short "Mysterious Mose" Betty had became slimmer, and by 1931 her snout had became a button nose. Betty became a full human character starting from 1932 Her floppy, poodle ears became hoop earrings. Trivia * While bringing out one of the orders in "Dizzy Dishes", Bimbo randomly encounters the as-yet unnamed Betty Boop standing on a table singing *Betty was classed as very ugly in her first apperance by her creators, so they worked on the character and transformed her around 1930 until 1932 when they had finalised the character's design Official Voice Actresses Betty Boop was voiced by Mae Questel, Ann Rothschild (aka Little Ann Little), Margie Hines, Kate Wright & Bonnie Poe. Today Betty's voice is provided by Melissa Fahn & Tara Strong in commercials. Cindy Robinson is Betty's Official voice today. Betty Boop's voice Actresses *Margie Hines (1930,1931,1932, 1938-1939) *Kate Wright (1931,1933,1938) *Bonnie Poe (1933,1934,1938) (Bonnie Poe plays Betty live in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 in 1933, She performs "My Silent Love") *Mae Questel (1931,1932,1933.1934,1935,1936,1937,1938, 1988) (Mae Questel plays Betty live in Musical Justice in 1931, She performs "Dont take my Boop Oop a Doop Away") *Victoria D'orazi (1980) (Hurray for Betty Boop (1980)) *Desirée Goyette (1985) (The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)) *Sue Raney (1993) (The Betty Boop Movie (1993)) (Scrapped Movie Storyboard) *Bernadette Peters (1981,1993 (The Betty Boop Movie (1993)) (was chosen by MGM to voice Betty Boop, but the movie was scrapped so she did not reprise her role) Bernadette plays Betty Boop live in (1981, Saturday Night Live, She performs "Johnny keep your gun clean". *Cheryl Chase (2002) *Melissa Fahn (1989,(The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989)) & (2004-2008 commercials & toys) *Tara Strong (commercials) *Cindy Robinson Betty's new official voice Betty's Personality Betty Boop is a light-hearted flapper, reminding the audience of the carefree times of the Jazz Age. She was the first character on the animation screen to represent a sexual woman. All other cartoon girls of that time did not differ much from animated male characters, with only eyelashes, voice and outfit alterations to show their femininity. In Betty's earlier cartoons, male characters liked to put moves on Betty, and generally she provoked that. Besides, there was a certain girlishness in her personality, which was emphasized by her style of singing, sentimentality, and overall flapper-like behavior. Theme Song Betty Boop has had two opening songs though out the early Betty Boop Cartoon series, around 1934 the theme songs stopped and she can be seen opening the curtains and Booping, towards 1935-1939 the series only starts with her cute theme song in instrumental. Version 1 (With Lyrics): There's a little princess Of the animated screen; Wait 'til you, get a view of Sweet Betty! Made of pen and ink, She can win you with a wink; Ain't she cute, get a view of Sweet Betty! Those eyes, that pretty nose, Although aside from these, she's got so much of those! If you want to see Just a perfect little girl, 'Til you wait, get a view of Little Betty Boop! Version two (With lyrics): A hot cornet can go: sounds But a hot cornet can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! A saxophone can go: sounds But a saxophone can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! This little miss would never miss a chance for vocal tuning, And anytime and anywhere you can hear this lady crooning! An auto horn can go horn sounds But an auto horn can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! Betty's Abilities * Betty Boop is able to play the piano, as seen in several episodes such as, Betty Boop's Crazy inventions, A Hunting We Will Go,Betty Boop's Birthday Party,Happy You and Merry Me, & Be Human * Betty Boop can impersonate people and is seen as a Impersonator in the episode Stopping the Show, which means Betty can Impersonate anyone. Including such celebritys from the 1930's, such as Maurice Chevalier, Fanny Brice. Betty can also be seen impersonating Herbert Hoover & Al smith in Betty Boop for President, although she actually morphs into them. Although Betty's voice actress Mae Questel was a impersonator so that trait came from questel. Mae Questel stated in a interview, that some of Betty's personality was based on her own. * In On With the New, Betty is shown to be able to run at a high speed. * Betty is also able to skate like a professional, as seen in Wait Till the Sun Shines Nellie & Thrills & Chills * Betty is shown to be able to cook, as first seen in Betty Boops Bizzy Bee, in later episodes she is seen to be an excellent cook, she even works as a chef in On with the New. * In the early Betty Boop cartoon's, Betty has been shown to have many different jobs, such as a Nurse,Chef,Secretary,Babysitter,Judge,Nanny,Penny Arcade,Inventor,Race Car Driver,Actress,School Teacher,Automobile Car Repair's Woman, and many more. Officially Betty Boop works in vaudeville, as seen in Dizzy Dishes, Silly Scandals, Stopping the Show,Making Stars,Pudgy takes a Bow-Wow & The New Deal Show. Betty's Friends *Bimbo the dog (Ex-Boyfriend turned into Best friend) *Koko the Clown (Second Best friend) *Grampy (Friend, unknown if related to Betty) *Junior (Nephew) *Little Jimmy (Friend) *Popeye (Friend) *Buzzy Boop (Cousin) *Pudgy (Pet) *Aloysius (Friend) *Henry (Friend) *Mr & Mrs Boop (Mother & Father) *Uncle Mischa (Uncle) *Sally Swing (Friend) *Bubby Boop (Brother, Comics Only) *Aunt Tillie (Auntie, Comics only) *Fearless Fred (On & Off Boyfriend) *Wiffle Piffle (Friend, Betty sometime's find him very annoying, as seen in Whoops I'm a Cowboy & The Hit air Salesman) Betty's Enemies *Miss Green (Fights over Lola Daville's Diamond necklace with Betty & tries to have Betty killed) *Sam Slade (Deceives Betty & then tries to shoot her at the command of Miss Green) *Ugly Stepsisters (Both use Betty as a slave, to cook & clean for them until Betty marrys the prince) *Johnny Throat (Gangster, who tries to have Betty killed after she refuses to date him in, The Romance of Betty Boop) *Ringmaster (Strangles Betty, & tries to take her "Boop Oop a Doop" Away, until Koko saves the day) *The Old Man of the Mountain (Terrorizes a nearby town, When Betty Boop Confronts him, & challenges him to a musical duel, after the song ends he chases Betty down the mountain, with perverted intentions in mind) *Lecherous old man (Appears in many of the Talkartoons, was a villain in the Betty Boop episode, Mask-A-Raid & Chess Nuts) *Big Boss (Tries to sexually assult Betty in the workplace,but by the end of the cartoon she falls for him) *Mrs Fritzi Prissy (Originally disliked Betty and her dog Pudgy, until Pudgy saved her puppy Snooty) *Gus Gorilla (Sometimes is Betty friend, and sometimes he causes alot of trouble) *Irving (Cousin) (Plays tricks on Betty, until Grampy sorts him out) It has been assumed that Betty's first name was established in the 1931 Screen Songs cartoon, Betty Co-ed, this "Betty" is an entirely different character. Even though the song may have led to Betty's eventual christening, any reference to Betty Co-ed as a Betty Boop vehicle is incorrect although the official Betty Boop website describes the titular character as a "prototype" of Betty. There are at least 12 Screen Songs cartoons that featured Betty Boop or a similar character. Betty appeared in the first "Color Classic" cartoon Poor Cinderella, her only theatrical color appearance in 1934. In the film, she was depicted with red hair as opposed to her typical black hair. Betty also made a cameo appearance in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), in which she appeared in her traditional black and white and was voiced by Mae Questel. In May 1932, Helen Kane filed a $250,000 infringement lawsuit against Max Fleischer and Paramount Publix Corporation for the "deliberate caricature" that produced "unfair competition", exploiting her personality and image. While Kane had risen to fame in the late 1920s as "The Boop-Oop-A-Doop Girl," a star of stage, recordings, and films for Paramount, her career was nearing its end by 1931. Paramount promoted the development of Betty Boop following Kane's decline. The case was brought in New York in 1934. Although Kane's claims seemed to be valid on the surface, it was proven that her appearance was not unique. Both Kane and the Betty Boop character bore resemblance to Paramount top-star Clara Bow. The most significant evidence against Kane's case was her claim as to the uniqueness of her singing style. Testimony revealed that Kane had witnessed an African American performer,Baby Esther, using a similar vocal style in an act at the CottonClub nightclub in Harlem, some years earlier. An early test sound film was also discovered, which featured Baby Esther performing in this style, disproving Kane's claims. Betty Boop appeared in two television, both specials are available on DVD & Video as part of the Advantage Cartoon Mega Pack. The Romance of Betty Boop '' The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)'' Betty Boop is a girl adored by her neighbors and a hard worker: she sells shoes in a shoe store along the day, and sings in the Bubble Club in the night. Trivia * Betty Boop Changes her outfit several times * Betty Boop has a pet parrot named polly instead of her regular pet puppy Pudgy the dog * Betty doesn't wear her garter belt in the whole film, even though the hays code rules are long gone and the garter is Bettys trademark, Bettys garter re-appears in the next film Betty appears in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" which was made 3 years after this cartoon. * Betty's design in the film resembles Grim Natwick's drawings he did of Betty in the 70's & 80's. The Betty Boop Movie Mystery The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery. In Los Angeles, Betty Boop works as a waitress and her friends Koko and Bimbo in the kitchen of a dinning place. Trivia * This is the first apperance of Bimbo since 1933's "I Heard", who seems to be blue intead of black. *The movie was made a year after Betty's cameo in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * Betty's outfit has been changed to purple instead of the usual red and her jewelry had been changed into silver instead of gold, her garter is also visable, unlike when she appeared in The Romance of Betty Boop. * Unlike "The Romance of Betty Boop", this movie trys to follow Max fleischers original surreal style of the original Betty Boop cartoons. Other Betty has made cameo appearances in television commercials and the 1988 feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). While television revivals were conceived, nothing has materialized from the plans. In 1993 there were plans for an animated feature film of Betty Boop but those plans were later canceled. The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film can be seen online. The finished reel consists of Betty and her estranged father performing a jazz number together called "Where are you?". Jimmy Rowles and Sue Raney provide the vocals for Betty and Benny Boop. In 2008 Betty appeared in the Nintendo DS Game "Betty Boop's Double Shift", Then in 2009 she appeared in a mobile game by Namco called "Betty Boop Movie Mix Up". A Betty Boop Musical is in development for Broadway, with music by Davis Foster. Betty Boop referenced in other animations *Betty Boop Parodies & References See Also *Betty Boop Gallery *Betty Boops Official Website *Betty Boop on Facebook *Betty Boop on Soundboard *Betty Boop on Deviantart *Betty Boop at The Fleischer Studios *Betty Boop & Fleischer Studios' Fan-Club & Deviant-art Category:Characters